User blog:TurtleShroom/BEST... IDEA... SINCE... MY THANKSGIVING CAROL!!
Okay, as I was bathing last night (I oddly get some of my best ideas, like the Governance, while bathing), I came up with a genius, show-stopping idea. Before I went to clean myself, we were flipping through the channels and passed "''It's a Wonderful Life''", which, as many know, is one of the most famous (and to me, well written) movies of all time. Written in 1949, this classic film had a man who constantly got held back from his dreams get sick of eeking out an existance in a lowly loan company. Wanting to die and feeling, he was about to jump off a bridge, when an Angel appeared and granted him his wish; his wish was to have never existed. Returning back, he sees the loan company shut down, and the town changed. He learns how all the people he helped, and even saved at times, were left to their ruin and fates, as he had never been there to save them. Without loans, the people went bankrupt and the town was deeded to a villain. A pharmicist he saved from incorrectly mixing medicines went to jail for poisoning, his brother, whom he saved from drowning, had died, etc. etc. . Learning how important he was and how his small life saved so many, he pleas to the Angel to be reinstated, to be born. This wish was granted, and he goes home to see that all of the people he helped were donating their money to pay off the building's mortgage. He realizes that his life had meaning, and how important he was, and how loved he was, too. It's a great movie; I highly reccomend it. ---- Anyway, here's my idea. Just about Christmastime, Explorer has had it. Mabel just drove off an important visitor, or worse, shredded one of his propellor hats, or a combination of several things. Anyway, he runs off to deal with frustration, where he meets a Bureaucrat from the BoF's Aircraft/Air Force division. The BoF operates multiverse conspiracy items when in absolute dire emergencies, like captured UFOs from Serious Cat World and classified items that almost broke the Fourth Wall (like the S.S. Elfringe). Think Area Fifty One, except, it's Area 7.1414284285428499979993998113673 (short Area 7.14), the square root of 51. This Bureaucrat needs to earn his wings (pilot slang meaning to obtain their license to pilot an aircratft), and seeing Explorer's misery, he decides to fulfill what is apparently his dream. Through some sort of Master-dodging action and awesomeness that I can't write (giving insight to the Bureau and its interior), the Bureaucrat ends up in the Organ Room, and, being skilled in music, he plays a tune erasing Mabel from existance, with only he and Explorer knowing. Explorer learns what life would be like without Mabel, and, contrary to everyone's theories, it's not paridise! Since Mabel never existed, some things never came to pass: *For instance, since Mabel never existed, the Framers of the Constitution never incorporated anti-Injoface clauses, because the Injofaces didn't rise to incredible heights of fame in most citizens' minds. They merely existed behind the scenes. Since the community didn't demand it, the Squad didn't even consider it. This gave Injofaces huge positions in power because they "demanded their Constitutional rights", which they had in contrast to their discrimination. Though the nation did not become dystopian, alternate USA became a much sadder place. Pranks are outlawed and a dress code for penguins was instated. This was because ACLUM sued so many times for Mabel rights, called Injoface rights in the alternate reality, ("That offends the Injofaces! That offends the Injofaces!") that the nation eventually became a politically correct wasteland. In fact, the first thing Explorer notices when he wakes up the next day in the alternate reality is that he is in uniform, and that his furniture looks normal, like a generic apartment. *Since Mabel never compelled Explorer VIII into political activism (hatred of Mabel led Explorer V to write all the clauses in the Constitution), Explorer expereiences a reality where he is not very well known, and where he is in debt due to legal fees from all of the "offensive" pranks he performed, and for not wearing the mandated politically correct uniform. His family was not rich because they were so mischevious and were fined so much. *Since Mabel never existed, the family line died at eighteen. There is not a nineteenth Mabel, and the family faded from public conscience. The Injofaces used this to gain influence without media and public bias. *Mabel never existed, and therefore did not go to school with Judge Xavier and Leader. Mabel's rudeness didn't compel Leader to become politically active against her, and Leader's passive behavior resulted in him not throwing the boot at Judge Xavier, which made the audience lose interest in his cause, removing Krytocracy as the government, instead with a more real-USA republic. *Since Mabel never existed, neither did the MMK. TSP, post-depression, was unable to bridge the gap from abdication to activism in CPFW affairs with his role as Grandmaster. Therefore, he never lifted out of depression, and never inspired James Mccane to run for the Treasury, as TSP and James inspired one-another. *Furthermore, due to the different government, the Executive Cabinet as we know it never existed, so James, technically, doesn't HAVE an office. *Since Mabel never existed and the USA is politically correct, the leaders didn't want to "offend" Darktan by going to war with him, and thus drafted an appeasement treaty with him. Due to this, the Darktonian Realm and the USA are in a huge arms race to keep peace and from not going to war, USSR-USA style. The Realm is not a small little square, rather, a blob about the two-thirds the size of Terrastan, laden with Deletion Missiles and XXX weapons. *The P.O.P.E. was deemed offensive, and the Governance was therefore disestablished. *As Mabel never existed and never stirred up activism and the country as we know it, Benny eventually seized more power in the Bureau of Fiction, taking the position of DJ and thus nullifying the BoF influence of DJ X. As the musical bureaucrat, Benny goes about replacing DJ X's "phat beats" with smooth jazz, easy listening, and elevator music. He also co-operates with Keith to draw the uniforms. Keith, being paranoid, submits to Benny on the uniform debate. Mayor McFlapp is author AND narrator, as BillyBob was never hired because of the lack of a need of multiple staff, since he and Benny have everything in their command. McFlapp, being born recently, and not remembering much about the Injofaces outside of Benny, does not know his relation and has trouble coping with an issue he doesn't have to deal with daily. That is but a FEW side-effects of a society without Mabel XIX. Explorer, in the end, realizes that Mabel is a neccessary evil, and everything gets changed back. I await commentary and plot development! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oh Holy Night! † 20:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: ACLUM is under the name ICRU (Injoface's Civil Rights Union). Category:Blog posts